


Clouds and Conversation

by Puph_17



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puph_17/pseuds/Puph_17
Summary: After a big mission, Rescue Team Sunshine celebrates their success. Amid the celebrations, Spade the Eevee takes a moment to reflect.
Kudos: 2





	Clouds and Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a random one off idea that I had. Hope you enjoy!

Spade shuffled out of Rescue Team Sunshine’s meeting hall and plopped down on the soft grass in the front yard. He sighed. What a day. His team had just returned from rescuing a poor Sandshrew in absolutely spectacular fashion. Though surrounded by dozens of opponents, Team Sunshine had fought their way through the opposition out of the dungeon, Sandshrew in tow. After which they’d been chased all the way back to town. Nobody would have believed them if the other teams had to band together and help them repel the wild Pokémon that chased them so far.

This had naturally been grounds for celebration by the members of Team Sunshine. And celebrate they did. Spade had gorged himself to bursting alongside his team on the best quality food they could afford. As everybody had started to wind down after the feasting, Spade had felt the itch to go outside.

Despite the fair weathered name of the team, it had begun raining a few hours ago while they were bringing the food inside their base, and the grass was still wet. A brisk breeze rattled though the tree branches, and the low hanging clouds obscured the moon and stars alike. All in all, it was a cold, somewhat miserable night.

Not that the Eevee minded. His fur kept him dry and warm. It would have been a problem back when he was a human. He…couldn’t quite remember, but he seemed to remember wearing things over his fur. Like… a second layer of fur. Or something like that. And some of the floors were also covered in fur. He was still fuzzy on a lot of the details. Spade didn’t remember everything. Not yet, at any rate. Which was still better then when he first woke up in this world, certain of only that he used to be a human and the fact that the word “Spade” was stuck in his head for some reason. Not that his cheerful partner’s questions helped him to remember any better. At least Spade had turned out to be a good name.

“Hey Spade? Spade?”

Right on cue.

“Hey, over here, Daisy,” said Spade.

A pink blur whizzed up to him and a concerned Skitty face frowned at him.

“Are you all right? You’re not sick or anything, are you?”

“No, I’m fine, Daisy. I’m just…thinking.”

“About what?” asked Daisy. 

“What it was like to be a human,” said Spade.

“Oh! Did you remember anything else?” asked Daisy, excitedly.

“No, I’m just thinking,” said Spade.

“Aww, that stinks,” said Daisy, making herself comfortable in the grass next to Spade.

Spade just snorted. “Really? Me thinking is terrible?”

“No! The fact that you didn’t get any memories back!” retorted the Skitty. “You know what I was talking about!”

Spade just grinned. “I know. I’m just pulling your tail.”

Daisy groused. “You’re a stinker sometimes.”

Spade winked. “But that’s my charm!”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Spade rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. Daisy rolled over as well, next to Spade. She stared up into the inky blackness.

“There’s no stars out.”

“That’s because it was raining earlier. The clouds haven’t passed yet.”

“Then why are you staring up into the sky if there’s nothing to see?”

“Because I’m thinking!”

“So, what other deep thinking do we have to do?”

“Oh, you know, life, the universe and the meaning of existence,” said Spade nonchalantly.

“Oh, that’s easy! The meaning of existence is good food and good friends!” said Daisy cheerily.

Spade paused for a moment. “You know, that’s actually not a bad answer.”

“See! I’m a genius philosopher!” chirruped Daisy.

“Keep telling yourself that,” chuckled Spade.

Daisy just laughed. The two fell into silence for some time as the wind continued to rustle the branches.

“You know, we’ve been on a wild ride since we started this rescue team,” said Daisy. “I almost can’t believe it used to be just you and me.”

“Yeah. I mean, it was the two of us for a while. And then we recruited Ursa and Dusty,” said Spade. The team’s effectiveness had almost quadrupled with their arrival, as the Teddiursa and Phanpy had provided the team with a heavy dose of much needed power.

“And then….well, who could forget the day Voltaire joined us?” Daisy said. She was right. Voltaire cut quite the figure with his top hat, suit coat, monocle, and gentlemanly attitude. It was hard to forget him.

“Flora and Brooke joined us next,” recalled Spade. The calm and relaxed Ivysaur and the perpetually paranoid Squirtle had rounded out their te wam nicely with powerful support options, strong moves and Brooke’s uncanny ability to accurately detect traps.

“And finally we got an apprentice! I still can’t get over how cute Static is,” said Daisy.

Spade snorted. “You’ve been squealing over him since he got here.”

“But he’s a really cute, even by Pichu standards!” said Daisy.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it before, I’ll hear it again,” said Spade.

“Buzzkill,” grumbled Daisy. She batted at Spade’s paws in mock irritation.

Spade just sighed and stared up into the inky black sky. It was nice out, even if there were no stars to see with all the clouds out. His mind got back to wandering as Daisy was mercifully silent.

Who was he? How did he get here? Those two questions burned in his mind. Why couldn’t he figure them out? He shook his head. He’d been poring over these thoughts constantly since he’d woken up in this world nearly a year ago. He shook his head. Why couldn’t he shake these thoughts? It was as if there was something incredibly important that he needed to remember but he just couldn’t. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind to only partial success. He was going to go crazy if he didn’t stop.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt Daisy’s tail thwack him in the side.

Daisy frowned at him. “Hey, you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what again?” asked Spade.

“Scrunching up your face like that. It looks silly,” said Daisy matter of factly.

“No, it doesn’t,” said Spade.

“Yes, it does. Go take a look at yourself in the pond and see. You look stupid,” said Daisy. “It’s like you’re trying to be brooding or something, but you’re trying too hard and you just look weird.”

Spade didn’t say anything.

“You’re thinking of what it was like to be human again, weren’t you,” said Daisy.

“Yeah…” sighed Spade.

“You really need to not do that for too long!” said Daisy. “Trying to find your old memories always makes you feel sad and irritable! You need to let them come back to naturally!”

“I keep feeling like I’m missing something important,” grumbled Spade. “I can’t help trying!”

“I know,” said Daisy, snuggling up next to him. “You’ve told me before. Don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll remember eventually!”

“Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence,” said Spade.

“Did you mean that seriously or sarcastically?” demanded Daisy.

“Seriously! Seriously! I meant that seriously!”

“Good!” said Daisy. She relaxed and stared up into the sky again.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

“Say, why are we just staring up at the sky like this?” asked Daisy.

“So, I could contemplate my lost memories,” said Spade.

“But didn’t we just say that doing that was a bad idea?” asked Daisy.

“Yeah,” said Spade.

“So then why are we still here?” asked Daisy.

Spade just shrugged. “I dunno.”

“I don’t know either. Let’s go back inside before the others come looking for us,” said Daisy, rolling over.

Spade yawned. “I’m feeling lazy. I don’t want to move.”

“Get up, slacker.”

“Ugh, fine,” grumbled Spade, as he rolled over. Daisy scrambled to her feet as they did, a figure stepped into the doorway of the meeting hall.

“Ah!” said a voice. “My most excellent compatriots! There you are! We were most concerned for your wellbeing!”

“Hey Voltaire,” said Spade lazily. “What brings you outside?”

“To check on you two! And to enjoy the fresh air! Why, it is truly invigorating! I feel ten years younger already!”

“Voltaire, you’re only 20,” said Daisy.

“Still! The wind moves you, does it not?” said Voltaire as another gust of wind carried away the dead leaves around his feet. Suddenly, his paw shot out and caught his top hat before it got blown away. With his other paw, he held his monacle in place.

“If nothing else, it moves my hat!” chuckled Voltaire wryly.

Spade and Daisy both got a laugh from that as the two scrambled to their feet.

Spade followed Daisy and Voltaire back into the meeting hall. Static, Brooke, Flora, Dusty and Ursa sat at the table, close to the fireplace in the center of the building. On the right side sat all of their beds, while on the left, various storage units sat, each holding one of Team Sunshine’s member’s personal belongings.

“And that’s why all the major villages are all trying to prevent whatever Shiny the Togekiss’s team actually did from coming out!” said Brooke. “It’s a conspiracy!”

“Oh no!” said Static, clearly invested in the story.

“Uh huh,” said Flora disinterestedly.

“C’mon Flora! This could be huge!” protested Brooke.

“Yeah, I’m sure it is,” said Flora with a yawn. “Anyway, who wants another round of marshmallows?”

“Me!” squealed Daisy, dashing up to Flora.

“All right, settle down. You only get one this time. You’re getting too sugared out there,” said Flora.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” grumbled Daisy.

Spade just chuckled as the others hopped into the fray. He found a place to sit and settled down on the earthen floor. This world might not be his original home, but it had become his home in the weeks and months that he’d spent there. And maybe it would take him some time to remember who he was. But regardless of what he remembered, his team would be there for him. Daisy would be there for him. And he was truly grateful for that.


End file.
